With the rapid development of information technology, hardware such as smart cards and radio frequency identification are more and more widely applied. Hardware security faces many threats from a plurality of aspects, for instance, hardware Trojan horse, intellectual property piracy, integrated circuit reverse engineering, side channel attack and the like. Therefore, hardware security authentication has become a research hotspot in a security field. A physical unclonable function (PUF) is considered as a feasible technical proposal for hardware security protection due to the advantages such as true randomness, reproducibility, reliability and compatibility with micro-nano processing techniques.